To Meet Again (a Jellal x Erza fan fiction)
by silenceandscreams
Summary: "The knight that walks through the light, and the evil that lurked in the dark. You're to meet again." Under her armor hides a soft, kind yet abused heart. Hidden behind her smile is the pain of yesterday. The love only she knew, now gone forever. The freedom she desired, with her, yet the love she desired she's never found. Erza – he says, it was the color of her hair – Scarlet.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_The sparking lights falling from the sky made it look like a dream, just you and I. Our faces were so close, and the thoughts of never seeing you again made its way to my mind._

"_Jellal," My tears were rolling down my face, I just can't stand it. Why..? _

"_I thought I was never going to see you again."_

_Your palm was soft, I realized as you touched my face so gently. And I held yours. You looked at my lips, I looked at yours._

_**We almost kissed.**_

"OOOOOOY ERZAAAAAA-SAAAAN!" Geez, Natsu can't just keep his freaking mouth shut.

"Natsu," I say, with my anger coming out, "get the heck out of my room, now!"

"Y-yes sir!" As always, my cousin couldn't just stop identifying me as a man. Natsu ran out of my room like a ninja, like every morning.

Hmm, come to think of it… I had that dream again, eh? Jellal, hmm… it sounds familiar yet, I don't know anyone named Jellal.

"Erza, get up for school already!" Grandpa Makarov shouted.

"I'm up!" I shouted back.

I got up and started to prepare for school. Took a bath, brushed my teeth, and got my bag packed with school stuff.

"Good morning!" I greeted as I walked downstairs.

"Ah, c'mon my dear granddaughter, let's have breakfast." Grandpa Makarov yawned, yet as he smiled, the wrinkles in his eyes disappeared slowly. _He's getting old_, I thought.

We ate eggs and bacon, and as usual, every morning.. "AAAH! My uniform! It got ketchup on it!" Natsu says. "I have to deal with this every morning, honestly?" I say.

"Geez! Keep off my business! It's not like we're gonna get late!"

"Yes, we are, Natsu. So change as quick as you can. Go, go, go!" I tell him, and he runs upstairs.

As soon as he gets his uniform changed, I tie my hair up in a bun, and we ride our bicycles to school.


	2. Ch1: Enemies From The Start (Part I-III)

**Chapter 1 – Enemies from Start**

**Part I – The Nox and The Knight**

_Jellal_

Everyone was getting away from me. The tattoo burnt on my face was a scare to them, since it was a symbol of a well-known gang around town. Explaining to the school that it was burnt to my face, and I can't remove it even if I wanted to, they let it go.

Today was my first day, although it was already a month after school started.

"Get away from him," whispered a girl to her friend. Ha, it's interesting how the people here can be frankly rude. Honestly, it ticks me off, but somehow I like it.

"OOOOOOOH! Erza-saaaaan! Look at that guy he has a freaking tattoo!" A pink-haired guy shouted in front of me, while pointing at my face.

"Geez Natsu! Like I care!" The girl, who I'm assuming as Erza, shouted back at the guy. She looked at me, and suddenly it seemed like electricity ran through my body. A quick flashback. Me and her, laying on the pavement, lips as near as my two fingers could be.

We stared at each other for seconds, and our senses seemed to return a little too slowly.

Then I realized who this redhead was. She used to be a member of my gang's nemesis group. They were called The Knights, and we were The Nox Tenebra. And so, just not to make an awkward moment, I thought of something to say.

"A former Knight, huh? I didn't expect to see one here." I say, cocking an eyebrow. "After all, The Knights have no interest in preparing for their future, do they? Even if they do, they don't have any future in any aspect, because my gang will finish all of you."

"And a Nox, what fate." She talks back, interesting. Her eyes were flaming. "I never expected someone to be so brave to step in my territory." Of course, what else should I expect from a Knight?

"What?! Erza, what are you guys talking about? Do you know each other? I–" The redhead cuts him through. "Natsu, we'll talk about this later. Get to the class," and she throws a serious look on her face, "now!" And the guy, who I'm assuming is Natsu, gone.

"Eh… should I start by harming your friends, or rumbling with you?" I smirk, "No, never mind. I wouldn't expect much from a lady like you." Her expression changes. Her eyebrows were cocked together, and her eyes seemed on fire. "What shall I call you… Scarlet, maybe? After all, your hair's fiery red, your eyes are, too."

"And what should I call you, blue-haired boy? An asshole, a jerk, a little cunt who's getting in my way?" She says, completely pissed.

The school bell rang.

"And there you go," I talk back again, "you were saved by the bell."

I walk to my classroom, grinning, and then I heard a shout from her. "It was _you _who was saved by the bell. Be careful next time though, because you won't be saved by anything or anyone when you piss me off again."

My first year in high school will definitely be interesting.

_Erza_

He's got the guts, I guess he doesn't know my title around the school yet. Titania, one of the most powerful Knights. I didn't get that name for nothing.

I've quit the gang because I wanted to do well in school. Because, for the first time, I actually thought of what I want to do in the future. I quit because I want good things for my own sake. But that doesn't mean that I'm hesitating to take down any enemies on the way. I'm as violent as I used to be, I'm just… a little better at handling my anger now.

But seriously? That Nox's stepping on my reputation like he's a higher person than I am. Oh yeah? I'll totally show him.

"Hey Erza-saaaan! You were almost late!" Natsu says as I enter the room. "Good for you, they give out warning bells this year."

"Hi Erza-san!" greeted Levy-chan, our student council vice-president. "Good morning!" I greeted back.

"Hey Wendy!" I greet to the blue-haired friend of mine. "What's up?"

"Not much!" she hollered back.

"Erza!" shouts Lucy, "Natsu tells us you were talking with a guy! Tell me, is this related to romance?" She winks.

"Believe me, it's not." I reply.

Wendy was a small, petite girl, same as Levy. Only Levy was a little taller, and less clumsy than she is. Lucy, my other friend, is an average teenage girl. She has the figure and all that. Her hair was a natural blonde. Wendy had blue hair, same as Levy's. At first it's hard to believe Levy and Wendy weren't sisters, but they are actually related at some point, just not sisters. They were cousins.

Lucy suddenly says, "Say, Erza-san, they say a new guy's gonna be in our class. He's been causing a fuss, you know. With that gang tattoo of the Noxes, everyone's been talking about him. Not that I've seen him or anything." _Oh my god. Please let it not be him. Oh please, please,_ _please, _I thought. Although I knew it really was him, and I can't do anything about it. "Oh, yeah! You were a Knight, aren't you? So…. You guys are supposed to be," at this point, Lucy's eyes widen like she's seen a ghost, "archenemies!

"That guy's going to be dead in a second. Oh, new guy, may you escape from her fury." Levy muttered under her breath.

"Oh please, Noxes aren't worth my attention anymore. Remember, now that I've changed, I only fight if I have to." I say, trying to smile, yet my expression changes as I think about that guy, "yet unfortunately for him, he met me this morning and he pissed me off!" At this point, I've raised my voice. I mean, I do remember him from my romantic dreams that I don't even intentionally dream about, and I do feel like I know him, but he still pisses the heck out of me!

"Erza-san, please calm down." Wendy whispers

"Ah, actually… I think it's the new guy who Erza was talking to." Natsu whispers, which he does rarely.

At the same time, the freaking guy enters the room, slamming the door open like an ass.

I look around the room, and it seems like there were only two seats left empty. The one beside me, and another one beside Natsu. Well, our seating arrangement is kind of complicated. There are 5 rows, with 5 seats. We sit somewhere in the back, kind of like this:

# - random person

$ - available seat

4th row: # Wendy Lucy Natsu S

5th row: $ Me Levy # $

OH HOLY CRAP! At this point, if he sits beside Natsu, he will be friends with him because they're both dumbasses and because of that I'll have to deal with dumbasses every day of my life! But if he sits beside me, then I'll have to deal with him every day, too!

The Nox looks around the room like a real stupid jerk, and sits down beside me. BESIDE ME. YES, BESIDE ME.

OH WHY, WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!

"Ah, Scarlet, you do realize you did say that out loud, right?" The ass says, then laughs. The whole class was looking at me. "E-Erza, please calm down," Wendy-chan says for the 2nd time.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. After all, your friend here is a Knight, and I'm a Nox. We're not supposed to keep calm when we're beside each other, aren't we, Scarlet?" He cocks one eyebrow.

I punch him across the face, hard.

"B-but… it wasn't my fault! You know it Mr. Makasagi! It wasn't my fault! I don't belong in the gang anymore, but he does! He's still a Nox and he was pissing me off!" I swear, when I get out of school, and the moment he comes out, I will punch his brains out.

"Scarlet was the one who punched me, sir. You did see that when you entered the room. I wasn't doing anything, I was just sitting there, as still as I can be." He says as innocently as he could. I SWEAR I WANNA PUNCH HIM UNTIL HE DIES! I HATE THIS GUY SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH!

"Aaaaah, you two are giving me stress. All I want to know was what this is about, it's not about who started it, it's about what started it, alright?" Mr. Jura says, the guidance counselor. "See, if we can't settle this, I will place a punishment." Mr. Makasagi nods, agreeing with Mr. Jura.

"B-but –" Mr. Jura cuts me off. "No more buts! For the two of you, I shouldn't here any fights about this anymore, alright? The moment you get out of this room, you're official partners in everything you do. In classroom, in the lab, everywhere as long as it's in school! So at least you'll know what 'peace' means. I honestly don't care about your gangs or whatever it is, you have to learn to get along with each other! And this will be followed on for one whole month. If I here you fighting even just once, I'll extend it again, are we good?" WAIT, WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! WHAT THE HECK DID HE JUST SAY?!

"No, it's not good!" Jellal and I both say in chorus. "Two months, then." Mr. Jura says.

"UUUUUUUGH!" Jellal and I both say in chorus yet again. "Three months." Mr. Jura says.

I SWEAR I HATE THIS SCHOOL!

**Part II: Dealing With It**

_Erza_

"Geez, if you could've just shut your mouth up, then maybe I wouldn't need to partner up with you, dumbass!" I shout.

"Calm down, Erza, remember what Mr. Jura said." He cocks an eyebrow for the nth time.

My fist acted on its own again, but luckily, Natsu caught my arm, while Lucy was grabbing me from my waist. "You're lucky my friends are here, you ass, or you'll be dead by now."

"Oh, looking for a fight, are we, Titania? Might be fun if it's outside the school." He smirks. "I have no intention to play entertainment for other people, you Nox. If you wanna fight, bring it on. It doesn't have to be in front of people. But if you really wanna get humiliated, why the heck not?" I say. This time, I'm not gonna let him under my skin.

"You're really interesting." He says, smirking yet again.

I guess I just have to deal with this until I turn the tables and make him realize who he's dealing with.

As we were in Home Living Education, of course, you need to be set up with a partner. And since Mr. Jura gave us that stupid punishment, HE was MY partner, and I can't do anything about it.

"Here, there's the mixing bowl. Now put the flour in the bowl, and the eggs, too." He says.

"Geez, just shut up, I know what I'm doing." I put the flour in the bowl, then broke the 2 eggs, as I was the person who was supposed to pour the mixture, and he'll be mixing it.

"Okay, now get the glass of water and pour it in the mixture." I get the glass of water and do as he says. Instinctively, without paying attention, I put the glass somewhere, while looking at how he's mixing it. AND YOU KNOW WHAT FREAKING HAPPENS!? It fell, it freaking fell, and it broke.

Ta-dah! Now I have to pay 20 bucks for that beautiful, shiny glass THAT I BROKE, BECAUSE OF THIS IDIOT STANDING BESIDE ME.

"Oh shoot. Really?!" Jellal says. "Just shut up! I'll pick it up." I say. "You don't have to rub it into my face."

I bent down to pick up the pieces, but Jellal bent down, too. "You don't have to do it yourself, show-off. You can't handle that bare-handedly."

"I can, I'm not that weak." And guess what happens? Blood starts flooding around my knee. "Ow." I utter. Oh great, now I got the glass in my knee. What luck must I have today? Oh, and sarcasm was used, by the way.

"T-there's glass in my knee." I barely whisper. It was painful.

Jellal's eyes widen. "C'mon, let me help you to the clinic."

"I can handle myself." I stand up, but I fail, I fall again, but this time my hand slowed down my falling. I can't let that glass in my knee go any deeper by falling again. I lay down on my butt, laying out my knee. Soon, a crowd started forming around us. I heard our class representative say, "Call Mr. Wakaba!"

Jellal was just focused on me. "We have to get the glass out of your knee then put pressure there, we can't go the clinic with your blood everywhere." He said. Why was he so worried about me?

Jellal removed the big glass piece from my knee, "Ouch!" I shouted. "It'll be over soon. Just give me a little more time." This time, he tied his white handkerchief tightly around my knee.

"Erza!" The 5 of my friends shout as they come my direction.

"Everyone, give me your handkerchiefs." Jellal says, focused on my knee. "W-what happened?" Natsu asks. "I have no time to explain, just give me your handkerchiefs. We have to apply pressure on her wound." And so they all gave their handkerchiefs to him, although they didn't know how it would help. He tied all of them tightly. My blood was starting to soak up the handkerchiefs, but somehow it was working because it wasn't streaming down like a faucet anymore.

Jellal slips my arm around his shoulders. My eyes widen in shock. Why was he doing this? His hand was on my waist, guiding me to walk as the blood streamed down my knee. He's honestly being too nice.

"What happened here?!" Mr. Wakaba, our teacher shouted.

"We accidentally broke the glass so this is what happened." Jellal said, still walking. "I'm bringing her to the clinic."

"You know the way there?" Jellal nods. "Then I'll call clinic to tell them what happened. Go as fast as you can, we can't let her blood flow too much." They're all acting as if I'm going to die, and let me tell you something, it's not very nice.

"Sit down right there on the table, Scarlet." He says, and I just do what I was told. "I'm giving you a piggyback ride."

"Wait – what for?!"

"Just do it." So I did what I was told, then we were on our way to the clinic.

"Be careful Erza!" Natsu shouts down the hallway, and I see the other 4 of them looking at me, smiling, as if indicating that I was getting a piggyback ride, from my mortal enemy. I give them the glare, which gives them the signal to get the hell back in the cooking lab and stop being nosy.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks outta nowhere.

"Y-yeah, kinda."

"Is the blood still streaming down?"

"Nope." I say. "Thanks, by the way."

"Yeah, don't mind." He says. "You're an enemy, but I can't just let you bleed to death there."

"Right." I answer. Gosh, it's tiring back here. I mean, he's giving me a piggyback but I can't just lay on his back like its normal. It's just awkward.

"Relax back there, Scarlet, you don't have to be so still while I'm giving you a piggyback ride, you can lay down on my shoulder, you know."

How did he know what I was thinking? Is he a mind reader?

"And, by the way, I'm not a mind reader. It's pretty obvious with the way your position is, you're easy to read." Yeah, because what you just said TOTALLY proves how much you're not a mind reader.

After just minutes of brisk walking, we finally got to the clinic.

"Ah, there you are." The school nurse said. "I'm supposed to leave right now for an important meeting, so our student helper, Mirajane will help you on your first-aid injury, okay? Someone else will take my place in just 5 minutes, he'll be here soon." She smiles, we nod in response. She walks out of the clinic.

_Jellal_

"Oh, just let her sit there." Mirajane says, then points at a nearby chair in front of her desk. Apparently, there was one desk for the doctor, and another one for the student helper, THEN another one for the school nurse. I know, it's pretty confusing.

"You're her classmate?" Mirajane smiles. "Yeah," I reply. Wow, she must be really nice. She's the only person who didn't give me dirty and scared looks.

"Mirajane's the nurse helper here, so it's natural that she's really–" Erza was cut off by Mirajane's alcohol-soaked cottons on her knees. "Ouch!" she shouts. Then finally, Mirajane stops dabbing the cotton all over her wound. "As I was saying, it's natural that she's really nice." Erza says. "At least when she's not the nurse-helper at this hour." That, she mutters.

"Thanks, Erza-san!" Mirajane cheerfully says yet again, then smiles.

"She's freshmen, too, like us." Erza explains, Mirajane nods in agreement. "Do you want to stay here with her?" Mirajane asks. "I have to, actually. Mr. Jura gave us a partner assignment." I say.

"Oh, I see, well, just a little warning for you two." Mirajane grins. "Everyone who goes through that punishment becomes a couple in the end." She says, and so I blush. How could she just say that like Erza and I aren't both in the room? "But you two? I don't think you even have to go through _that _to be a couple. There's this something that tells me you're just meant to be." Well… that was straightforward… and awkward.

"Mirajane!" Erza raises her voice a little, and I could see her face getting red, and Mirajane just giggles.

"Well, about your wound. It's pretty good that it's been applied pressure on, so all I did was clean it, and then it's going to get stitched up by the school doctor. He's going to get here a little later, so right now I'm going to cover it up, okay?" Erza nods. This girl sure knows her stuff.

"What's your name, by the way?" she looks at me. "I've never seen you around school before."

"I'm Jellal," I reply. "I just got here, I guess that's why you've never seen me before. Oh, wait, I'm just kinda curious…" I pause, "how'd you become a student helper? I mean, you're supposed to stay in your classes, right?"

"Yep, but I'm a scholar, so I have an excused leave for an hour to assist around the clinic. Other scholars like me do the same thing, too. Just in different offices and departments." She replies.

"Oh…"

"Well, well, I'll leave you two here, I still have two other patients to check up on." The silver-haired girl smiles.

"Sure." Erza replies. "Okay." I say.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You have to wait in that room over there." She points at the room at the middle. "Well, I guess Jellal can help you with walking. I'll be back a little later though!" She walks further away in the hallway at the other side.

Geez, what's with her? She could just help Erza up by herself.

"I can do it myself." She raises a hand to my face. "After all, I can't owe too much to you. And I definitely can't bring myself to say thanks to an ass like you."

"Stop being so stubborn. Besides, I don't need your thanks, or anything. I'm just doing this because I want to." I say.

_Erza_

Why won't he just let it go?

"I can do it, alright?" I talk back. I try to lift my knees, and my legs, supporting it by putting all the pressure into my arm pressing it unto the table, but I fail.

"Dammit." I curse.

_Jellal_

"There, there. I told you that I'll help you, you don't have to force yourself too much." I say, smiling my best one.

Her eyes widen in shock, maybe she was too shocked because I was a little too nice? "Hey there, just so you know, I'm human too so I can be nice at times." I smile yet again.

"Did I really say that out loud?" She asks me.

"Nope, you're just a little too easy to read."

"You've said that two times now."

"It's because you really are."

I put her arms over my shoulder again, although this time she looked at me and I looked at her, and our faces were closer than ever.

I blush, and look away. She does the same.

I walk her towards the room awkwardly, then sat her down the bed.

"Jellal, you can leave me now if you want to, really." She says.

"I don't want to, and if I do you know what'll happen." The truth was, I actually had to stay.

"Yeah, I do know what'll happen…" she says awkwardly. "Well, if you won't leave, then we could do something not boring at least."

"Well, I guess we can play a bit of knowing-each-other games, like Never Have I Ever."

"Mm-hmm, okay, I think that'll work."

And our little knowing-each-other started.

**Part III: Vivid Dreaming**

_Erza_

What happened was something I never would've understood.

I talked to Jellal in the school clinic with no problem. We were just like ordinary friends, catching up on each other's lives. I just have this strong feeling that we knew each other, way, way before all of this happened. But I remember everything since I was a child. No part of my childhood involved the name Jellal.

But how come? I felt so… different, a whole different person. No… I didn't feel like a different person. Instead I felt like I was in a different world.

It was a puzzle I can't solve.

It was 1 in the morning but I can't sleep. No matter how hard I try to close my eyes, I unconsciously open them. I had a strong feeling all this was related to the dreams I've been having.

Should I ask Jellal if he's having the same dreams?

No. That would be awkward. Besides, what would he say if I tell him that I dreamt of him on me, and we were about to kiss? No, never mind. I'll never, ever tell him.

With my head filled with images of him, and the flashbacks, I fall asleep slowly, and dream yet again.

_Jellal_

It's 1 in the morning and… why's my head full of thoughts of her? I needed an answer. She was captivating, and cautious, and beautiful, and… I don't know anymore. I let my guard down a little too much. I underestimated her, and everything about her.

I felt a strange, yet strong connection to her. Every time I touch my lips, a flashback that never happened seemed to appear. Did that even make sense? Me, her, laying on the pavement. Lips as close by less than a centimeter.

I shook my head. No, that's not right. I can't get overwhelmed by her.

But we were like enemies, but there was something about her from the moment I saw her. My mind was caught in a trap. Is she the one for me? As my mortal enemy, or my forever?

What the heck am I thinking about?! When did I become a romantic freak?! This is so frustrating! I'm not supposed to be thinking about this! Dammit.

I force myself to close my eyes, trying as hard as I can. And somehow, my dream starts.

How many days, weeks, months, or years has it been? 6, 7 years? He had been counting the days all this time. No matter how painful, and hopeless it has been, he had been counting on the very, very little chance that she was alive.

Maybe she just got lost, or hidden. He doesn't know anymore. But he has to keep faith in her. He knew so well, she was strong and firm, even better than him. She just can't disappear. And although Jellal hated the word, she just can't _die._

Then the news came. He didn't know how to react. Shock overwhelmed his senses. Nothing was clear in his vision anymore. All he can see is Erza. Erza Scarlet, with that bright, red hair. With her armor, fighting with all she's got. Not giving up. Crying, smiling, and dying inside with no regrets. Angry, crying, and happy again. The flashbacks keep coming. From the day when they were used as slaves, fast forward when they fought in the real-formed Tower of Heaven, and when Jellal was revived, and forgot everything he had done.

And of all that, Erza forgave him. But for these 7 years, he remembered every single thing. Simon's death, using his childhood friends, threatening her; the only girl he loved.

How can he face Erza? How will he ever face the girl he betrayed for a long time? Is it just that easy… to face the person you once recognized as enemy as a friend? Or, perhaps, in his case, more than a friend.

But they met, anyway. Almost kissed each other, even. But he's stupid. Stupid, and obeying the rules too much. Why had he pushed her away? He doesn't know. He felt guilt. Why would he kiss the girl he scared before? And so he regrets. Their lips were so close. Erza's touch was gentle, and nothing would've ruined it, if it wasn't for him.

He realized nothing made sense to him. Not when Erza isn't supporting him. But this time she's back, and that's all he needed.

The world was sinking, dying slowly. But what's important was Erza was by his side. And that's all that mattered.

They faced each other, and it took a lot of effort. With the very last of their breath, they have kissed each other's lips, very gently. And said their 3 last words.

It was all they had. A promise. Together forever… until death.

_Erza_

I was gasping, out of breath, yet somehow not in panic when I woke up, I felt calm and serene. Another dream. It told the whole story behind each flashback. But it wasn't in my point of view.

It made me feel strange, like I cheated on _his_ thoughts. But I knew that was impossible. I can't go into another person's point of view like a wizard!

Somehow, the dream won't leave my mind. It was like I died and fought with everything I got beside _him. _We were like Romeo and Juliet.

Everything felt strange, a little too weird. A little too off. Like my body was floating, and everything else was. I don't know how. I don't understand myself anymore. The dream was too much. It was too real, but too impossible. I can feel it, but I can't grasp it.

I thought waking Natsu up would help, since he's pretty noisy and he would wake me up from this dreaming.

Natsu slapped the air, accidentally slapping me.

"Oh," Natsu said in a hoarse voice, "hey, whoever you are. You a fairy? I feel like a fairy." He laughs. "I'm a real fairy, though. I put sparkle, sparkle, sparkle on me and I fly–" at this point he does an impression of blowing wind, "and I'm one with the sky." He laughed again. "It rhymed! It's amaaaaazing~" Just as I thought, he would really wake me up from my senses.

"Wake up idiot! It's Erza! And I'm not a fairy!" My cousin can get really stupid.

_Jellal_

It was morning already, and I just had the strangest, and the most vivid dream ever. It was a dream, and I knew that well. But why does it seem so real? I felt everything. Erza's sympathy, and her burning anger. Her smiles, her touch, how near her lips were.

I felt everything. It happened for real, and I knew it. But how in earth will that happen? I only knew her for a day, and we were sworn enemies. Well, it was the same in my dream somehow. But still… the kiss scene was far off. I knew it never happened, and it never will. But the dream was so real I could touch it. I knew it was reality.

But I end up asking the same question over and over again. How? And I end up with the same answer, I don't know.


	3. Chapter 2: Nostalgia (Part I)

**Chapter 2: Nostalgia**

**Part I: Trust Who?**

_Erza_

"A new kid, again?!" I shout, "Right after that idiot came?!" I say, pointing at the guy beside me.

"Be a little gentle with your words," he smirks. "Won't hurt to try."

"Ugh." I simply remark, and roll my eyes. "I just hope, this time it's a girl. I wouldn't like it if it's another guy, well, not really. I won't mind as long as he's cute. But most of the time, guys are idiots." Wendy and Lucy nods, and Natsu, unaware that we were being sexist, agrees.

"Natsu, do you have any idea what you're agreeing to?" Jellal asks him. Natsu shrugs.

"Don't talk to him! He's an idiot, an airhead, a dumbass, an asshole!" I say fast. "You can't trust him!"

"But he seems like a nice guy…" Wendy shyly says. "After all, he's the one who helped you get to the clinic a day ago."

"You know what? Whatever. Let's not talk about _him._" I say with an annoyed expression. "Let's talk about the new kid."

"Oh well," Lucy says. "This is when my gossiping skills come in handy." She smirks. "I heard she was Mirajane's sister. Smart and all, and got into an advanced program. From a 2nd year middle-school girl, she's now in 1st year of high school. I guess being a genius just really runs in their blood."

"Wow! Mirajane never told us she had a sister." Natsu says.

"She's not really the kind who likes to talk about her life, you know." I tell Natsu. "Mirajane likes to talk about your life when you're talking to her."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess so."

More minutes passed, then the bell rang. Mr. Makasagi comes in with the new kid. Everything went slow-motion in my anticipation. I guess you could see how exaggerated I am, but I just don't want to get another idiot for a new student like that Nox.

The new kid's legs stepped in, just bare legs. And at that moment, I knew it was a _she._ I was so happy, I almost jumped outta my chair.

"Yes! It's a girl!" I whispered-kind-of-shout to myself.

"You look like a mom who just gave birth to a girl, Titania." Jellal grins. "You look cute."

I punched him secretly on his hip, which, based on my own experience, hurts a lot.

"Ow!"

"What's the problem back there, Mr. Fernandes?" Jellal stares at me, I stare back at him. We were running a telepathic conversation.

I gave him the 'don't-you-dare-say-it-or-we-have-another-month-to gether' stare.

He gave me the 'I'll-seriously-get-back-at-you' kind of stare.

"Oh, uh, nothing at all. Just… accidentally kicked my bookbag, that's all." He gave a nervous laugh. Mr. Makasagi just raises his eyebrows in doubt, then turns back to the rest of the class.

"So," he says. "We have a new student in our class. And now, she'll introduce herself to you, so NO interruptions, alright?"

"Yes sir!" We all reply.

"You can introduce now," he mutters to the new girl.

She had short hair, like, really short, a boy-haircut kind of short. Still, it looked pretty on her. Her hair was the same color as her sister's, it was shining silver. She had uneven skin tone, some parts were tan, but her wrists were fair-skinned. But, she still looked pretty like her sister. If she had long hair like Mira, I would probably think they're twins.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna Strauss. You can call me Lisanna, or shorter like Lisa. I'm looking forward to being friends with you all!" She smiles, the same way her sister does. Mr. Makasagi motions her to go sit beside Natsu.

It was another 30-minute boring discussion of school activities, until the door flashed open with two people chasing their breath.

"Gray…and Juvia?" Natsu says.

"We're…" Gray says, chasing his breath, "so sorry we're late, Mr. Makasagi! We were–"

"–caught by an accident down the road!" Juvia suddenly interrupts, shaking. Her excuse was made up, and it was obvious, but Mr. Makasagi just closes his eyes, and sighs heavily.

"Just go sit down, you two. I had enough trouble from this class. First it's Jellal and Erza, then you two. What next?"

"We're deeply sorry, sir." Gray says, bowing his head down, then both of them go ahead and sit in their sits on the 3rd row. And now, our group is complete.

"Jeez, what happened with the two of you? You've been absent for 5 days!" I whisper to Gray, as we weren't allowed to talk in class.

"I bet you guys were together all this time." Natsu grins. "What did you guys just do?" Lucy teases, with the same expression as Natsu.

"Shut up!" Gray shouts, suddenly standing up. His face was serious, he was angry and it's rare for us to see him like this. Juvia was only in her chair, still shaking.

We all exchanged worried glances. Juvia shaking, Gray gone mad, what did just really happen?

Mr. Makasagi stops writing. "What's happening back there?"

"N-nothing sir! We, uh, w-we…" Juvia nervously mutters.

"I was daydreaming!" Could Gray and Juvia get any worse at lying? He can't just daydream when he's just been there for a couple of seconds! Mr. Makasagi just sighs loudly again, and turns back to the board.

"You sure make an interesting bunch." Jellal says with a smirk.

"Shut up." I simply remark.

"We can talk about what happened in lunch, that way nobody will get in trouble." Wendy tells us. As usual, she's the one who tries not to get anybody in trouble in class. We all knew that if we make more fuss out of this, we will probably be given detentions for being so noisy.

We all nodded and went back to actually participating in the class. After more hours of boring discussion, it was finally lunch. It was in an instant that all of us were bringing our chairs and our food in front of Juvia and Gray. We manage to eat while talking.

"So, bother to tell us what happened?" Lucy asks.

"Well," Juvia says, slowly, "I got in the rain, and Gray followed me and tried to get me out of the rain." Oh, I see. Thing is, once you put Juvia in the rain, there's no getting out until it stops… even if she gets sick.

"And I got mud on my uniform, which made things hard." Gray interrupts.

Now, I understand the whole thing. Since Gray's mom didn't like it when Gray messed his clothes up, it's either he's grounded, or he does the laundry for a week. I guess he chose being grounded. Gray really didn't like housework.

"So in short, Juvia got sick and you got grounded." Wendy summarizes. "Then why were you guys running?"

"W-well… a guy kinda confessed his feelings for me." Juvia says, suddenly playing with her fingers.

Our eyes were wide, not because we didn't expect a guy to have a crush on her, but because we knew how Juvia can become awkward with a guy.

I wonder how that guy managed to confess to Juvia.

"And then I saw her standing there, blushing and staring at the guy. So I pretty much knew what was happening." Gray interrupted, blushing. "I was just saving her from embarrassment."

We smirk at him.

"What?!" He shouts at us in frustration.

"Let's just eat guys. Let him decide on his own, he's a man already, after all." Natsu grins.

"Look who's talking." Gray mutters, while glancing at Lucy, then at Natsu.

And the usual argument starts.

Somehow, it was nostalgic, the way things are happening. It seems that my dreams, ever since yesterday, have become more vivid. My daydreams, and my constant flashbacks happen more often. Was there something wrong with me? I didn't know. Should I ask Jellal about this? Should I ask them?

"Erza, is there something wrong?" Wendy asks.

"Nope. Just…" I hesitate, "thinking about things."

"Well, you can tell us anything, you know." Levy tells me with concern.

"I know." I mutter.

To tell the truth, my dreams have always been bugging me, ever since I was a kid. Every now and then, I get the most vivid dreams, and it got more detailed when I met Jellal. I knew deep in my heart, there was something missing. Have you ever felt so empty? Like you're not complete? I feel that way, every single day. It's like missing people you never even met.

And now, those people in my dreams, the blurry faces, they're in front of me. I never even told them. There was something holding me back, and I don't know what it is.

"Oh, yeah, Gray and Juvia. We have a new student, you came in about half an hour right after she sat beside me." Natsu says casually with a smile.

"Come to think of it, we haven't introduced ourselves." Lucy mutters.

"Hey! I'm sorry we didn't notice you, this idiot was bothering me." Natsu grins while pointing at Gray. "Shut up already!" Gray interrupts.

"Oh, those two are like cat and dog, don't mind them. They're dumbasses." I tell her. "I'm Erza."

"Nice to meet you!" she smiles. "I'm Lisanna. My sister told me a lot of things about you." At this point, I want to face Mira for telling this girl what we used to do before we got serious with school.

"Eh, what kind of things did she tell you?"

"She told me you were a really nice person, and you're probably the first friend I'll make! She's right." I do the pretend-to-laugh-but-I'm-nervous kind of giggle. Sheesh, I thought Mira told her, of all people.

"That's right! We're friends now!" I tell her. "But they're your friends, too." I point at the three.

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Levy."

"I'm Wendy."

"Are you sisters?" Lisanna asks Levy and Wendy.

Wendy waves her hand. "That's what most people think, but we're not. Although we are related at some point." Levy tells her.

Their conversations run through, and the scenery fades away. I just look at the window, my thoughts getting the best of me.

And with the little minutes I had, I was deciding who I can trust.

Jellal… can I even trust him? A guy I met and punched yesterday, and he's a Nox. It would be stupid for me to trust him. But somehow, there's something that draws me to him. Maybe it was my dreams, I knew it was. I knew it was impossible to be attached to a guy you never even _wanted _to like.

My friends, the ones who often come up in my dreams as blurry images. I knew I can trust them, and I knew it from the beginning. All I'm worried about is whether they'll believe me or not.

The day was almost over, and Natsu and I were about to walk home, until Jellal grabbed me, and hid me in the shadows with him.

**Author's Note!**

Coz yay author's notes! lol no

So, yep, that was an epic-fail-attempt-to-end-a-chapter-and-make-it-a-c liffhanger. I know, I know, I'm such a loser :(

Anywaaaay, I hope you enjoyed it! I got inspiration to write Part I of Chapter 2 because of you guys! Thanks for following my story, it really makes me happy. And you know what? When I received an e-mail from saying that my story had 4 followers, I was fangirling, like super-duper-mega fangirling! (I know I'm old fashioned for still using e-mail but what the heck) So thanks for following!

And just so you guys know, I also have an account on Wattpad with the same name, and my story's also there. My story might get updated a little earlier there. Also, my Wattpad account is more active. Not that I have lots of friends on Wattpad or anything, but you know what I mean.

Okay, I really oughta go, my author's note became a little longer than I expected.

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 2: Nostalgia (Part II)

**Part II: Love Is**

Natsu stops, noticing that I'm gone. "Where the hell d'you go Erza?" he shouts, looking around. Jellal's hands were still on mouth.

"Were you scared?" he says as he removes his hands from my mouth, but still pinning me to the wall. "Get away from me you pervert!" I shout.

"Erza, where you at?! I heard you! Shout louder and I'll come get you!" Natsu shouts. Wow, he can't even tell where my shout came from?! This is when I need him, and now is the time he's going to be deaf? Seriously Natsu?!

"Calm down Erza," Jellal sighs. "And I actually thought this was going to work." He sighs much more deeply. "Well, I'm off. See you tomorrow. Oh, and be a little careful when you're walking home. You're too easy to catch, you know." He winks. And with that, he runs off to the opposite direction.

"Natsu!" I shout as I came out of the shadows.

"What happened? I heard you shout something like someone was about to rape you, did you even know how much panic that caused me?" He shouts at me with pure anger. I can only put on a smile, because I knew someone cared for me. Although, Natsu was still scary as hell. "And that isn't funny, don't smile." He tells me.

"It's just because… you really aren't my cousin. You're my long lost brother, aren't you Natsu?"

"Ugh." He remarks. I laugh at him. "I said it's not funny! I thought you actually got raped!"

"Geez Natsu, calm your balls down! I wasn't raped! I'm not called Titania for nothing." I tell him, still smiling a bit.

"Whatever."

And with that, we walk home, yet Jellal's voice kept ringing in my head. What did he mean he thought 'this' was going to work? I didn't understand, yet I felt like he purposely let it slip out of his mouth to give me a message that only I can understand. I can ask him if I want to, but I feel like he won't

+ give the answer away.

But then, I guess I've got nothing to lose if I ask.

NEXT DAY

_This last second chance is blown._

_Baby we belong alone._

_I've got another you at home!_

"Erza!" Natsu shouts, as I finally hear him. I took off my headphones and replied, "what is it?"

"Be careful, don't wear your headphones on full blast. The incident yesterday might happen again. You're so absent-minded, someday it'll be the cause of your death, I swear!" He _tsk_-s.

"You're here to protect me anyway, aren't you?" I tease him.

"You know what, nevermind. Go on. I don't care anymore." Gosh, this guy can get pissed so easily! I wish Lucy was here to see this. I mean, what does she _see _in this guy?

I plug in my earphones yet again, music blasting through my ears. I can't help it, _The Cab _is really good!

(a/n: _The Cab _is a real-life band, the lyrics italicized were their song called, _That '70s song._ Check them out on youtube, they're awesome!)

Natsu and I walk to school as usual, but for some reason this day was actually totally boring. A little too boring that it scares me. Natsu didn't even spill anything on his uniform today like he usually does! He's a little too quiet, too. I thought he was still pissed about yesterday, but I knew that wasn't it. There was something wrong. But Natsu was the kind of person who didn't want anyone to stick their noses into his own business and problems, so I didn't bother asking.

I didn't really care, that was until Natsu poked me.

"What's up?" I say casually.

"Say, Erza… if you like this guy and he rejects your feelings, how would you feel?"

"Well, that was random…" I mutter under my breath. "I don't really know. Between you and I, I never really liked anyone that much." A flashback then, occurs to me. A blue-haired boy reaching his hand out to me. I shake my head unaware that I was doing this out of the blue. "Hey, you okay?" Natsu asks, not knowing if he was supposed to be worried or laughing.

"Y-yeah. Don't mind me." I say. "So as I was saying… I never really liked anyone, and I never had any boyfriend. But if I ever liked anyone and they rejected me, I think I'll feel really sad. But all people move on from the past, that I can say." I tell him. "Why are you asking this? Is it Lucy?"

Uh-oh. I said a taboo phrase.

"D-don't say it so casually! I-I don't like her at all!" He blushes.

"Your face reveals it all." I tell him, closing my eyes and sighing. "If it's Lucy, there–" Oh, right. I can't tell him Lucy _likes _him! Gah, I'm such an idiot! Well, at least I caught myself. "Never mind. You know, if it's her… just tell her how you feel and don't expect anything in return. I know it might be hard, but you'll have to stick with the no-expectation rule. After all, confessing isn't about returning your feelings, it's about clearing things up. Well, at least I think that way…"

He only sighs. "I don't know. Maybe I need a man-to-man advice? Although I don't know if I can ask Gramps about these kind of things. He only laughs at me when I try to tell him." I never knew about that. I guess even Gramps can get mean.

"You can ask Gray – no, maybe not. He doesn't even realize how he feels about Juvia! I don't think he can help you." I scratch my chin.

"Don't worry, I guess I'll figure it out somehow."

"Good luck." It was the only thing I can say to my cousin.

We manage to get to school even if the atmosphere seemed so tense. I can feel how nervous Natsu was. Was he going to confess to her today? But why? What reason? I mean, he liked her for so long, and he's just going to confess suddenly outta nowhere?

Although, I'm really glad he realized what he really feels.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy furiously waves as we get into the room. "Hey Natsu!" I immediately give her my warning look. She immediately stops waving at Natsu.

We go in the classroom as Natsu slumps on his chair, yet becomes as still as stone in a second.

"What happened?" Gray whispers to me as he and Lucy surrounds me.

"Don't mind him, don't talk to him or anything." I tell them. "Today, he's going to be a man." I whisper to Gray only, and he grins at me, immediately getting what I meant.

"Ooooooy! What was that about? Tell me!" Lucy shouts at me in annoyance.

"Our own little secret." We both say in chorus. Juvia only gives me her death glare, and I wave at her, trying to clarify the situation that it wasn't anything that she was thinking of, and she understands. Honestly, Juvia's too much of a Gray fangirl.

Hours pass and lunch comes to sight. Finally, the time Gray and I were waiting for. As we all set our positions at the school rooftop, Gray finally says something.

"Uh, hey guys! Me and Juvia are going to go buy lunch at the cafeteria!"

"Oh right, Levy, Wendy, can you guys go somewhere with me?" I wink at them, and they nod yet unaware of what was happening. "Natsu, Lucy, you guys just wait for us here. We'll be back soon!" I say as we run down the stairs. The last thing I hear is Gray saying the same thing.

_Jellal_

It was lunch, and Erza's bunch went up to the rooftop as usual, yet in a couple of minutes, I found them running down the staircase, without 2 people; Lucy and Natsu.

I wanted to go talk to Erza but I decided that could wait tomorrow, because as I was sitting at the bottom of the staircase, someone grabbed me by my shirt and we started running. One look at his hair, and I already knew it was Natsu.

_Natsu_

The wind blew her hair, she was so beautiful. It was the first time we've been alone together, and it was awkward, I'll admit that. But maybe it's because I kept staring at her, and she only looked down the ground.

"Lucy," I gather up my courage.

"Yes?" she replies, as she lifts her head up.

"I-I…" I try to gather more courage. "I – well, uhm…" she looked at me, with hope in her eyes.

"I-I…" there was a pause. And finally I had it. "I don't think I can do this!" With that, I ran down the stairs, grabbing a blue-haired boy on the way, only knowing it was Jellal.

Maybe my instincts were right.

Maybe I did need a man-to-man advice.

And maybe, it did look REALLY gay for me to back out and say nothing and leave her hanging, but I wasn't ready. And I know that it also looked gay for me to grab a guy by his wrist right after failing to confess to a girl. But all that wasn't sinking in, if it was, then it's really taking it's time to sink in to me.

After running for a couple of minutes, without Jellal saying anything, I finally stopped and slumped down the wide, open field thinking of nothing.

"Shit." I say as I realize what just happened. "Shit, shit, shit! I messed up!" I shout to nobody.

"Man, you realize you did grab me here? I don't know what happened, but why drag me into your business?" Jellal asks me obviously pissed.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because then it'll turn out like a shoujo manga, and we'll look gay! Besides, you looked like you were running for your life! I thought we were actually being chased by a monster. But what did we actually do? We just ran half a mile just because you messed up in something. Dude, are you kidding me or somethin'?"

I punch the ground in frustration. "You don't know." I tell him. "You don't f-ing know!"

"How am I supposed to know, man? As far as I know, we've never even talked to each other! Am I supposed to be your buddy? Look, if you need some kind of comforting advice, then talk to that friend of yours, Gray-something." He tells me. "I'm going back."

"Sit down." I tell him sternly. "I haven't known you for a day or so, but you're the only one who'll possibly understand." He sat down obediently, and looked ready to listen to whatever I had to say.

I told him my feelings, my frustration, my anger.

I told him _everything, _and he kept a straight face through all of it.

"Honestly, I think that's tough." He says. "I haven't fallen in love, and I have no right to say this, but you've gone this far, you can't turn back. And can you imagine keeping her hanging like that? You gotta confess again, pretty soon. Because she might find someone new and you'll regret it. She won't wait forever. This might sound real gay but, love is love, and love isn't expecting anything in return. So if you confess, the most important thing is letting her know how you feel, not expecting that she feels the same way. You have to be ready for rejection."

I laugh a little. "You sound _exactly_ like her."

"Who?" he asks me.

"Erza. You sound exactly like her." I tell him again. "It's funny how Lucy says you and Erza are supposed to be enemies when you're so alike in every way."

"I guess…" he simply mutters.

"You know, I don't even have a legit reason why I'm confessing today. It's just that.. when I woke up this morning, my heart was thumping and all I was thinking about was Lucy… dying. I was in panic, I thought I seriously lost her." I sighed. "Then I realized it was all a dream. But I also realized, if I don't say anything sooner, I might lose her too. Not that she's going to die, I mean, she might find a guy who's brave enough to say those three words to her. You're right, Jellal. You and Erza are right. I can't keep her hanging. I'll be ready for rejection, I just hope I'll be right in time."

And I start running,

I start running with whatever it takes to get to Lucy and tell her how I feel.

**Author's Note!**

Hello my dear lovely readers! Hope you enjoyed the update! I got so inspired to write because of all the amazing feedback I get from y'all Wattpad-ers and FanFiction users! So anyway, in this chapter, I thought I'd give everybody a lil' bit of Natsu x Lucy! =)) Don't be mistaken, there's another part after this so watch out~

Lastly, thanks for being so patient with me these past days. I know I haven't updated for a while, and I feel real bad. But I'll try my best to update more! It's just that I've been hanging out with friends, and school's trying to torture me, but I'm sure I'll manage it because you amazing people keep inspiring me! :)

We'll meet again soon xxxx


	5. Chapter 2: Nostalgia (Part III)

**Part 3: Inch by Inch**

_Jellal_

I only smiled at the pink-haired guy who ran through the fields running for the love of his life. I didn't really want to get mad at him, maybe it as an act to let him open up to me. I don't know. I felt like an older brother. When I was a kid, I longed for a younger kid bro, it never really happened.

I sat under the tree admiring the fields, and I realized that maybe I can walk back, to see what happened. Heck, I didn't walk, I ran for it! Excited, that can describe my feelings.

And as fate would have it, I ran into Natsu's cousin…

"Watch it!" I shouted, but it was too late. Her juice spilled on me, and I guess she didn't really see my face because she started wiping her handkerchief on my uniform while saying, "I'm so sorry!" The two girls behind her, Levy and Wendy, only looks at me in shock. I guess they did know how much she hated me, she can't just possibly start saying 'I'm so sorry!' to me and be kind and all that.

"Really?" I mutter with an unbelievably under my breath. Slowly, she turns her head up, seeing my face. "Are you still gonna keep on saying sorry when your cousin's having a hard time confessing?" I smirk. I bet anyone would've smirked, too, if they've seen her face. She looked ridiculously cu – wait, why am I even saying this?!

"I knew he was confessing, you idiot!" she throws her handkerchief at me.

"I guess," I tell her. "But I'm gonna see what's happening for myself."

"How'd you know about this?" she says furrowing her eyebrows. "And what the heck? Why do you even care? Mind your own business." She _tsk-_s at me.

"Sure. Just so you know, your cousin actually bumped into me a while ago for advice, and I think it's my business, too."

"Wait – what?!" Her eyes widen.

"Long story. If you want to stay here and hang out with your friends and not care about your cousin, I'm okay with that, but I'm going to go check on what's happening." I start to walk, and I pause realizing that I didn't even have a clue where they were.

"Do you even know where they are?" Erza smirks as I turn back. I swallow my pride _hard, _and tell her, "No. Can you help me get there?" she shrugs, "I don't know why my cousin went to you for advice, but I guess we could go check it out together, just this once for Natsu."

"Alright."

"You guys wanna stay here? I'm just gonna take a look at how things are going." Erza tells Wendy and Levy.

"I guess I want to hear the way it happened from Lucy, so I'm going to save the suspense for later." Levy says. "Me too!" Wendy agrees. Erza only nods to her friends.

"Let's go?" I ask her. "Yeah."

I let her lead the way, and I see that we were going to the rooftop.

"They're here?"

"Duh." She only remarks. "I think the rooftop's the most romantic place in school, so I planned it." She smiles to herself.

"And yet _we're _going to the rooftop. Did you plan us to go to the rooftop, too?" I smirk at her.

"No!" she shouts as she turns her head towards me. And at the right moment, as she takes another step without looking, she loses her grip on the rails, and falls down on me. Fate decided that, we should roll down the stairs and stop at the flat gap between 2 stairs.

"O-ow." I mutter as I close my eyes hard. I slowly open them, supporting myself by letting my arms stand me up, but what I see was a mighty surprise.

Under me was Erza.

A jolt runs through my body, like I was transported to another world. The flashback comes again.

Me. Her. Under the sunset, laying on the pavement, and our bodies move on its own.

Our heads move closer, and I start to feel her breath. I start to feel Erza Scarlet's breath. I could feel the warmth of her breathing from her lips, and I can't hold back. I start getting closer, inch by inch.

…..

"Oh my gosh! Yes, Natsu, I will so go out with you!" Lucy's voice ringing down from the roof top wakes me up from that flashback.

Shit! Was it all real?! Oh fuck I think it is! You wanna know why?!

Because I could feel Erza's lips on mine.

Well, I guess just a little bit, because we stopped moving our heads towards each other's directions.

I jerk up and pat my pants awkwardly, looking anywhere but at her.

"I – I think we should go up right now." Erza tells me awkwardly, and we walk up.

And boy, I can tell you something. That was the LONGEST minute of my whole life.

As we get on the top of the stairs, we slowly open the door to the rooftop seeing a scene I guess we weren't supposed to.

Especially when we've almost done the same thing ourselves.

_Natsu_

I got in time. She was there, sitting and crying like a baby, and my heart was aching because I caused those tears to fall to the ground. I came closer, and closer to her, finally hugging her tightly in my arms.

"W – why are you making me expect for nothing Natsu!" she cried in my arms. "I hate you, dammit! You asshole!" The irony hits me because she was still in my arms, and yet she wasn't fighting against it.

"I'm sorry," were the only words that came out of my mouth. "I didn't mean to make you… expect for nothing. I'm sorry I run outta the door. I'm sorry I backed out. I'm sorry I kept you hanging." I told her. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but I've got to tell you this. It's been deep in my heart for a long time, and I can't hold it back anymore." I breathe in deeply. My only encouragement, and only strength left is my own courage and hope that she understands.

I slowly remove the hands covering her face, and I look into her eyes and say the words I always wanted to say.

"I love you. I love you more than anything. Maybe you really don't feel the same way, but I'm asking you anyway." There was a pause, yet I had no doubts anymore. I love her and I love her to death, and I'm ready for anything. I'm decided. "Will you please go out with me?"

And the words that came from her mouth made my whole life beautiful. "Oh my gosh! Yes, Natsu, I will so go out with you!" she hugged me, and I hugged her back. "I've waited for this for so long! I love you, too! You stupid ass! Do you think I was going to cry if I didn't love you? I love you so much!" She kept on crying in my arms for a whole minute, and it just happened.

We broke apart, but she was holding my neck in a lock, and I was holding her waist. We were sitting on the ground, and everything was perfect. I knew it was the right moment.

I cupped her face and moved slowly towards her lips. Inch by inch, I was getting closer. I closed my eyes, and somehow even without seeing it, I knew she was closing hers. And then fireworks started to erupt in my stomach.

I could taste her lips, her breath, and it wasn't a kiss where I explored her whole mouth, I didn't even know what was happening for goodness's sake! All I knew was I was kissing her.

Somehow, it felt so familiar. _Everything _felt so familiar that it's strange yet romantic.

And truth was, it was exactly like a movie. Rain started pouring down on us. We broke apart after a minute, even if we didn't want to, because we ran out of breathe. I put her forehead close to mine, smiling at her, and she smiled back at me.

And for a moment I knew how it felt to be truly happy.

Suddenly, clapping surrounded us. The door to the stairs opened, and there was my cousin and Jellal.

"Great job, Natsu!" Jellal shouted. He comes to me, and raises my right hand and shouts, "I declare Natsu a man today!"

Then, Erza comes to Lucy raising her right hand. "And I therefore declare Lucy as Natsu's official girlfriend!"

"Woohooo!" The two both shout in chorus. Lucy and I glance at each other, and we both laugh our asses off, but I cut her off by kissing her again. I didn't know why, I just felt like it. Then more cheering shouts surrounded us, shouts that sounded like Levy, Wendy, Gray and Juvia.

And I knew so well, it was the best day of my life.

Because I was hers, and she was mine. It was all I ever needed.

**Authors Note:**

Heyaaaa~

So, did you get NaLu feels?! I hope you did, because that's what I wanted to do! Anyway, don't you think a certain _someone _acted a little strange? Well, not only someone, but _some people. _What do these happenings have to do with this chapter's title, _Nostalgia_? ;) Good luck guessing, fellow readers!

As for the long delay on updating (I'm so sorry!), it's just that I didn't know how to end the whole chapter. I did have a plot for it already, it's just the way I should give out the details to make you feel like you're actually there, and you actually feel the way they feel. I hope I did a good job on it.

Thanks so much for reading!

Vote, comment, fan! Much love xx


	6. Chapter 3: Damn! (Part I)

**Part I: Jellal?!**

**WARNING: There will be cussing. Just a little bit. This also, hasn't been proofread. You've been warned!**

_Erza _

"Damn, that kiss was a shocker." I smirk at Lucy.

"Shut up!" she shouted at me. "Y'all just invited me over to make fun of me!" She pouts her lips, but as her best friends, of course, with no pity, we laughed at her.

Levy started making kissing sounds while Wendy pretended to kiss the air. "Stop it!" Lucy says. "It's not funny!" We all continued on laughing anyway. After about 5 minutes, we've calmed down. "Done now?" Lucy asks us with a pissed-off tone.

"Woah there, Lucy, you can't blame us for laughing. It's just that we didn't expect all that to happen in just a day." I told her. "Natsu just woke up that morning with nothing but the thought of you. But he had liked you for a long time, why just think about it now?"

"That's strange," Lucy replied, "I woke up this morning thinking the same."

"Ha, I bet you think about Natsu every morning so it doesn't really make much of a difference." Levy grinned. "Shut up!" Lucy shouted back.

"Calm down girls, don't you think this is a little interesting? Maybe fate just decided it SHOULD be this morning. You know how romantic that sounds?" Wendy looks up at nowhere, her eyes sparkling. "There goes Wendy, imagining romantic things. Oh well, it'll take off after a while." Levy just sighs. "You know what, I kind of agree with Wendy. It just might be fate playing with the two of you today. But it's a good thing, isn't it? I mean, after all those years, you guys are finally together."

"Yeah, I can't even believe it myself! Natsu... is mine? I still can't sink it in."

"Lucy, you just said that out loud." I smirk at her.

"Oh," Lucy blushes. "DON'T TELL NATSU OKAY! YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME!" Jeez, this girl can make me dizzy in 5 seconds just by shaking the hell out of me!

"Okay, okay! Calm down. It's not like I'm gonna tell him anything." _Haha, you're such a great liar, Erza. You almost told Natsu about Lucy's feelings this morning, _I thought to myself.

"Right, so says your tomato-like face." Lucy tells me. "You're guilty, aren't you?.. WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?"

"N-nothing! I swear." I raise my hands up in the air.

"Right. Fine, I'll accept that for now." She crosses her arms. "But seriously, don't tell Natsu anything, okay?"

"Okay." I promise.

"Hey, it's just now that I noticed, but why's Juvia not here?"

"I don't know either! We've told her to come here, but doesn't look like she's coming any time soon."

"OOOOOOOOYYYY!"

"Who the heck was that?" I shout frustrated. It sounded like a scream for help. Or something like that. It distinctly sounded like Juvia, but I put the thought aside, it just might be a coincidence.

"Let's check it out!" Wendy shouts at us. We all came down in a rush.

"Mom, dad, what's happening?" Wendy shouts while running down the stairs. "Oh shit, they aren't here today." She facepalms. "Everyone get something to defend yourselves with, and let's get out there! Someone might be in trouble!"

We all immediately grabbed something, as for me, I grabbed the nearest baseball bat and positioned myself in a swinging position, and went out with the girls.

"Did someone grab the phone already?" "Yeah!" Levy answered Wendy. "Okay, call the police if it's rape or something." Levy nods.

As we were out there, we see Juvia standing in front of the house, crying. "There's someone following me!" I knew it! It was her! Her face was tomato-red, the back of her shirt was wet with sweat. Her breathing wasn't steady at all, and most of all, she isn't composed. Her hands were shaking, like a scared and a lost little child. Whoever did this to her WILL pay.

"What?! Where?" I shout at the top of my voice, "Come out here, whoever you are! I will kill you!" And I suddenly hear a shuffling in the near trees.

"Crap. Now everybody thinks I'm a rapist." A blue-haired boy comes out of the shadows.

"Jellal?!"

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this part is really, really short! T_T It's just that I've been really busy with my schoolworks (since it's almost over, teachers are cramming with the grades and all that), and also I've been trying to write my very-first original story. I'M REALLY SORRY! :(

But, since summer is almost starting, and school's almost over, I'll be updating more! So yeah. I'm going to try my best and update at least once a week. Please forgive me!

Also, thank you to my loyal readers! Your feedbacks, reviews, follows, and favorites have been encouraging me to write more, and more. It feels like heaven whenever the reads of my story increase, it feels like cloud nine :") I'm going to try my best for you guys, and again, thank you for reading! Love you all from the bottom of my heart

xx

P.S. I'm sorry this author's note is so long x(


	7. Chapter 3: Damn! (Part II)

**Part II: Answers**

_Jellal_

"Why in Earth are you here?"

"And will you please tell me why is that your business?" I asked her.

"Because you just scared the hell out of my best friend, stupid." She told me in this sarcastic and annoyed tone. "Why don't you just.. GTFO?"

"Erza, calm down, it might be a misunderstanding." Wendy told the redhead. "Now will you just please tell us why you're here?"

"Your friend," I pointed at Juvia, who was now in Lucy's arms, "has something that's very, very important to me."

"And so you freaked her out? That doesn't make sense." Erza said.

"_She_ was the one freaking herself out. I ran after her, and she just started running away until we got here, she just started screaming 'Help,' and I had to hide, as people might think I'm some kind of psychotic rapist." I told her, "which is now, what you currently think of me, am I right? So I do have a point here."

"Y-yes, it is Juvia's fault." Her friend tells her, almost a hint for her to calm down, but that doesn't seem to make her any calmer.

"Juvia, it's not your fault." she assured her friend, "And you, hiding in the bushes, makes you more of a psycho. You could've just told us!"

"Do you think you would believe me?" And it took 5 seconds for her to answer.

"Just go away!"

I decided to tease her a little bit, so I thought up of something clever to say. "Aww, why is Erza her highness pissed at me? Is it because of the kiss?" I smirk.

_Erza_

"W-what?! That was not a kiss! Our lips just.. technically, just hovered, I guess." I blush. Why did he say that anyway. "Besides, a kiss is different!"

"Would you care to give me an example of what a 'kiss' is?" He smirked.

"How about no, pervert?" I blush more, gosh, this guy is a freaking assh0le, I swear! "You know what?" he raises his eyebrows. "How about let's just get this over with?" I stomp my feet at him.

"What was that important thing you were looking for again?" I ask him, trying to calm myself down, and letting my voice back to its normal tone.

"A picture I dropped while walking, and your friend here," he looks at Juvia, "I think she picked it up."

I turn my head towards Juvia, who was shaking a little bit, but now trying to calm down. "Did you pick up any picture.. at all?" I ask her cautiously. She shakes her head, "Juvia didn't pick up anything while she was walking, at all."

"Are you sure?" I ask her again. "Yes." she answers back.

"There you have it, Mr. Fernandes-slash-pervert. Now go away!" I shout at him.

"You are so cute, Erza." he grins. "Well, see you on Monday! You too, Lucy, Wendy, and Levy. And Juvia, I'm really sorry for freaking you out, I didn't mean it. My bad." And in an instant, his grin turns into a smile, yet it didn't reach his eyes.

"Juvia accepts your apology. It's partly Juvia's fault, too. Sorry, Jellal." she smiles back.

He walks away without another word. What he lost.. it must've been something really important.

The girls and I walk into the house anyway, not minding what happened. Juvia did have panic attacks every now and then, so we did understand, and we tried not to mind. Juvia's one in a million, after all.

"So, Juvia, why were you walking around this late anyway?" Wendy asks her, handing her a glass of water.

"Juvia wanted to get fresh air.." she sighs deeply. "There's lots of things going on right now."

Woah. I've never seen Juvia get this serious!

"Why? Is there any problem?" I ask her, full of concern.

"G-gray.. he was acting really weird after Lucy and Natsu got together. H-he... tried to hold my hand." her eyes weren't steady, and she couldn't look at any of us. She blushed like mad.

For a moment, I thought I knew what was happening. I just hoped, badly hoped, that it wasn't the case.

"I let him hold my hand." she blushes more. "But he let go, and I don't know why. Did Juvia act too weird?" Her eyes were watery now, her tears threatening to fall down. Why? What's wrong with Gray? Does he even know how _much _Juvia likes him? Hell no, it's not even 'like', she loves him so much she could do anything for him!

That fucking bastard.

"Juvia, it's not your fault, 'kay? Maybe Gray is just.. having a hard time, too. Just don't mind him for now." Lucy assures her, while holding her hand. But I knew that wasn't what happened. None of them really knew who Gray was.

I know him. He is one of my best friends, after all. He was one of the people who was with me when I joined the gang. One of my allies. He trusted me and told me everything, and of course, I know everything.

"Juvia, on Monday.. don't go near him, okay? Just.. go with us for the rest of the week." I hold her hand, too, trying to assure her everything's going to be okay, even if I know it isn't. "Trust me on this, okay?"

She only nods, her eyes a mad expression of fear, confusion and anger all at the same time.

"Do you wanna stay over my house tonight? I mean, your parents know you're outside, right?" Wendy asks Juvia, with raised eyebrows. Maybe she sneaked out.. again?

"N-no, they don't know Juvia is outside right now. Juvia sneaked out." She tells us, and pleadingly, she says, "Please don't let them know I'm here."

And with that, her tears fall. This girl's got a life of trouble.

"Okay. Okay... we're here, we're not going to call them." Levy caresses her back, calming her down as Juvia's face was now buried in her shoulders, crying and gasping for breath.

And when I thought I had it hard once, my views change. Because I'm not the only one suffering, Juvia was, too.

Her parents always fought in the middle of the night, and when nobody came for her, Gray did. Gray was her knight-in-shining armor. So she fell in love like any girl would.

We never knew her before, Gray only introduced her to us, and we welcomed her like she was our long-lost sister. Thing is, she only opened up to me and Gray. Like I said, I knew everything.

But why... of all guys, why Gray? H-he's.. confused right now. He doesn't know himself yet.

That was what I wanted to tell Juvia. But can I? I can't. Juvia can't lose him, or else she will be stuck under the gloomy skies and endless rain again. I don't want her to lose herself, too.

It was selfish for me to not let her know, but when you have nothing left, you only have one choice. And that choice is to not let her see what really is happening.

I've got to keep her in the light. I have to.

There's just so many things going on right now. My mind was blasting with thoughts. _What's up with that picture that Jellal has? What does that bastard, Gray, have in mind? Is Juvia going to be okay? Why, of all people, Juvia would choose Gray? _

And yet, with all these questions, I had no single answer.

"J-Juvia's tired. Can Juvia sleep now, please?" She begs, her face now buried in her hands.

"Sure. Whenever." Wendy answers. Together, we all go up and sleep at the same time.

The only thought in my head was I had to solve whatever had to be solved.

Because I was willing to do it all for my friends. Anything, anything at all. Just for their sake.

**Author's Note**

And so a sad Juvia appears. Want to know what _really _happened, and is _now _happening? Of course, that shall be explained in my future updates. ;) Hope you enjoyed this one! I really loved writing this part, it was very intense, and I had to find the right emotions and words to express their feelings carefully, without leaving too many clues behind, if you know what I mean. As you all have noticed, my updates in the 3rd chapter are now very short, compared to before. The thing is, Chapter 3 will have more divided parts than chapters 1 and 2. So no worries!

But.. sorry for the long wait in between updates! :( I'm just really busy with school right now. Like I said before, I'll try to update much, much more during summer!

Thank you for all your reviews (btw, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!), favorites, and follows! They keep me going. As all of you know, I'm a complete loser in real life, and writing is my escape. Knowing that people love what I'm writing keep my spirits at their highest!

Have a wonderful day, lovelies xx


	8. QUICK SNEAK PEAK! Chapter 3 (Part III)

"Because, you don't like her, you idiot! You love her." I tell him teasingly. "Am I right, or am I right?"

"That leaves no option, but yes," he blushes, "you're right."

We walk to school while laughing our asses off about how mushy he feels about her. Honestly, this guy is laughing about himself right now.

He's obviously a special kind of stupid.

I was laughing just now, but as I thought about my business with Gray, all happiness seemed to disappear, and my curved lips become a straight frown.

It wasn't gonna be a good day, like any other Monday, but this, I'm sure.. it's going to be the worst of all.

**A/N**

Quick sneak peek for all! I just wrote the first half of Part III, and I thought I might take a small part, at least, to give to all of you. I'm kinda busy with my finals so I'm afraid I can't update any other weekday at least until summer comes (YAY SUMMER! ENDLESS WATCHING OF ANIME! ENDLESS READING OF MANGA!)

Hope you all enjoyed this! Even though I know it's really lame..

Keep on being awesome lovelies! xx


	9. Chapter 3: Damn! (Part III)

**Part III: Gray..**

First thing I always do in a Monday morning; try not to smash my alarm clock to bits.

I'm ALWAYS grouchy every Monday morning, which, obviously, everyone in the house knows. Natsu didn't dare to talk to me, even my grandparents, which is a good thing.

Unlike before, Natsu and I decided to just walk this morning. He was in a pretty good mood, I can say, but like I said, he didn't dare to say a word. I'm not that bad on Monday, I can say. I mean, I calm down a little halfway through walking to school. So, when we were almost at school, Natsu started talking to me.

Finally.

"Oy, Erza. You okay now, right?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "A little bit. But try not to piss me off, at least."

"Yeah, sure!" He smiled happily, holding his thumb up. I was so curious why he was so happy today, yet I knew the reason. He was going to see his girlfriend again.

"So, how's everything going between you and Lucy?" I ask, to confirm my assumption.

"Oh yeah! It's going real smooth, I really like her, you know." He blushes yet proudly smiles.

Yeah, my assumption was totally right. He was happy because of her.

"Goes without saying." I muttered. "But I disagree on one thing," I smirk.

He only shrugs, asking, "What?"

"I don't think you really like her." I laugh.

"What?! How can you say that Erza?!" At this point, his eyebrows almost become a unibrow. Hm, this might be the first time I laughed in a Monday in my 15 years of existence.

"Because, you don't like her, you idiot! You love her." I tell him teasingly. "Am I right, or am I right?"

"That leaves no option, but yes," he blushes, "you're right."

We walk to school while laughing our asses off about how mushy he feels about her. Honestly, this guy is laughing about himself right now.

He's obviously a special kind of stupid.

Oh, how I love my cousin.

I was laughing right now, but as I thought about my business with Gray, all happiness seemed to disappear, and my curved lips become a straight frown.

It wasn't gonna be a good day, like any other Monday, but this, I'm sure.. it's going to be the worst of all.

Natsu asks me if I was okay, I only reply a yes, a clear interpretation of 'No, I'm not. But I think it's best if you leave me alone.' So he, fortunately, understands what I mean and doesn't talk to me.

Natsu's really understanding. He probably thinks I'm on my period today or something that's why he's so nice. Or maybe it's just because he doesn't want to piss me off, because it's Monday.

As we reach school, Natsu and I go our separate ways. He said he told Lucy that he would wait for her at the school gate. I just nodded at him.

I went upstairs, took a deep breath, and entered my homeroom class. As soon as I got there, I walked up to Gray.

Shit was about to get serious. And I wasn't up for it.

"We need to talk." I tell him in a stern voice. I look around and see Juvia wasn't there yet, which was a good thing.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Something is _very, deeply _wrong." I tell him, giving a glare.

"Stop scaring me so much!" He says. "Fine, I'll come with you."

Levy and Wendy give me a puzzled look. I couldn't say anything. I would have to reserve their questions for later.

I lead Gray to the roof top. I have said it before, haven't I? The place was romantic. The wind brushing against your skin. The sun blinding your eyes. It was perfect.

Yet it was also a place for serious business.

"Do you know what you did?" I ask him.

"No." He honestly replies. "What is this about, Erza?"

"You know what _it's _about. You're... not supposed to do this - yet."

"What?!" He asks frustrated.

"You! You're falling in love again!" I tell him, closing my eyes shut in frustration.

"With who?" He shouts back. "With Juvia?! So what?! She makes me happy, Erza! Everything's okay now!"

"We both know it's not! Gray.. you're gonna place yourself in so much confusion. Do you know how much it takes to truly fall in love with someone and actually be serious about it? You're gonna go through so much that you won't -" I was cut off by Gray's voice.

"That I won't what?! That I won't be okay in the end? That it'll be horrible?! Erza, I don't know where you're getting with this, because I'm not in love with her anymo-"

"Exactly! You're the one who's pointing that out, that you're not in love with her. Is that why you fell in love with Juvia? Because you're not in love with her anymore, or is it because you're _trying _not be in love with her anymore? Dammit, Gray. You don't even know yourself. So stop pointing out this dipshit to me that you've moved on because we both know you haven't." I sigh. "You're even using Juvia for your selfish reasons!"

"Fine, then! I'm in love with her. I still am and forever will be! But why the fuck should you care? What are you to me, anyway?! You're just nothing but one of my ex-gang members! You shouldn't get into my business." He frustratedly punches the closest wall. I didn't even flinch. I've seen him at his worst side, and that's a good enough reason why I would never be scared of him. No matter how violent he is.

"Why the fuck should I care, Gray?! Is that even a fucking question?! It's because I care for you and Juvia, that I could do anything just to protect you! And what? Say what again?" I throw a sarcastic laugh. "I'm nothing but an ex-gang member?! What the fuck, Gray? We've been through so much and I'm nothing to you? If that's what you think, maybe it's better off we never, ever talk to each other again. And by the way, when you finally realize what you've done to yourself, to Juvia, and to her, don't come running to me." I pause. "Don't."

I walk away, tears finally escaping my eyes. I couldn't believe what I heard from his mouth. Nothing? Am I that worthless?

For the first time in my life, I felt so alone. Because of all my friends, Gray knew me best. He knew the real me. He knew the violent me, the one who can kill and tear off anyone yet he still accepted who I was. He saw me change and he changed with me. Yet.. I'm nothing to him? What hurts the most is, he didn't even run after me. He didn't chase me to say sorry.

All this time, I thought we had a friendship nobody can ever, ever surpass. But I guess life doesn't always work out the way you think it will.

And maybe, just maybe, I really am better off without Gray.

_Jellal_

I saw the redhead running towards nowhere. Her face cupped in her hands. She sure was causing a scene.

Everybody knew her at school, I'd expect nothing less.

As she ran in front of me, I grabbed her shoulder. "Geez, Scarlet, the bell's about to ring. You might wanna go back." She didn't reply. All I could her were her sobs.

"Woah, dude, what happened to her? Did you make her cry?" A dude asked me accusingly. Before I can even try to clear it up, another person agreed that I made her cry. Now this is really gonna cause a scene. Because I knew that exactly after 5 seconds, guys would start beating the hell outta me saying I made a girl cry.

"Sorrybutwegottaleavenowbye!" I said as fast as I could and ran while I put my shoulders over the redhead protectively. I knew I had to calm her down, or else I would be blamed. Geez, I never even asked for this.

We ran up to the school garden in Building II, and Erza broke free from my hands. I didn't even notice I was holding her hand.

_Erza_

"S-sorry I caused trouble, Jellal." I said in between my sobs.

Perhaps it was too... nice of me to say sorry to Jellal, but I knew it was my fault.

He just hugged me again, and laid my head on his shoulders. Needless to say, I was pretty shocked of his actions. "Yeah, yeah. Just lay down on my shoulders." He said.

Without any fighting back, I let myself sob into his shoulders, making his uniform wet with tears. But he didn't seem to mind.

Maybe it was because that he was my only source of comfort right now, that I couldn't do anything but accept it.

I just couldn't move away from him.

And you know what? He smells really nice. And his shoulders are pretty strong too, but pretty comfortable for cuddling. His arms around me makes me feel warm.

Erm..

_Jellal_

I laughed at her. She was adorable.

"What are you laughing at?!" She raises her head at me, her eyes now red, tired from crying I guess.

"Do you have some kind of disorder or something? Because I don't think you EVER realize that you actually blurt out the things that you're supposed to keep in your head, silly." I laugh again.

"Like what?!"

"Like, 'He smells really nice. And his shoulders are pretty strong too, but pretty comfortable for cuddling. His arms around me makes me feel warm.'" I say teasingly.

She pushes herself away from me "Wait, really?! Did I really say that?!" She holds her head like she just found out she was an alien.

"Stop that! You're making yourself look like an idiot!" I tease her.

"Whatever!" She throws a harmless little flower that she picked at me, I still step back though, laughing. "You're so immature." I tell her.

As I step back, I almost trip from a hose lying down on a ground.

At that moment, I didn't know how I could thank fate for what just happened, because I just had a great idea in my mind.. something that has to do with water..

_Erza_

As Jellal almost trips, I laugh at him for being so stupid. But the ironic thing is, he doesn't react. He just looks at the ground with a dumbfounded look, and grabs a..

A HOSE?! A FREAKING HOSE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

_Jellal_

"Well, well... look at what we got here." I wink at her. "You ready for this?!" I laugh out loud.

"No! No, I'm not ready!" Erza says with panic in her voice. Thinking that this is really funny, I turn on the faucet connected to the hose, and start spraying water at Scarlet.

"No, stop it, really!"

"And why should I?" I laugh again.

"Be-because I'm sca-" She never finished her sentence. Why? Because she fainted.

Shit. Was it because of the water?

I run to her side and lift her head up a little bit.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" She wasn't answering. "Erza!" Fuck. She's still not answering.

The bell already rang like, 5 minutes ago. I need to bring her to the clinic. But how the fuck do I explain this to the school nurse?

Fuck it. YOLO, literally..

**Author's Note**

Shit, I don't know where to start.

Okay, so uhm, I don't read the manga. But.. I've seen a handful of spoilers. *IF YOU DON'T READ THE MANGA, PLEASE SKIP THE NEXT PARAGRAPH*

GRAY. FUCKING. DIED. What the hell Mashima?! So this drove me to read the manga, at least try to.. So yes, I know how you guys feel about the whole Gray incident. And quite honestly, it's very ironic because this chapter 3 was actually centralized around Gray, kind of. So I guess this is a tribute. Let's not be too negative though, he might be alive for all we know. :P You know how Mashima trolls.

So yeah, back to the topic.. I WANNA THANK ALL OF YOU AVID READERS FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE LOVE! We've reached more than 2,000 reads on TMA and I just want to give all of you cyber hugs and cyber kisses! I can't thank you enough! :')

I'm so happy you're still supporting me through all these really, really lame chapters. I hope you stay until the very end.

I would want to leave one note, though, this part might or may not be a draft, however there are more chances of it being official.

Have a good day!

:)

xx


	10. Chapter 4: The Past (Part I)

**Chapter 4: The Past**

**Part I: Truth**

_Jellal_

I carried Erza bridal style, gently as I could as I went up to the clinic, since I knew it was Mirajane's shift and with still a little hope left inside of me, I hoped that the head nurse wasn't there yet.

I opened the door, seeing only Mirajane inside and relief overcame me.

"Mirajane.. I don't know what happened to Erza. Can you check her up?" Well, I guess that wasn't much of a greeting, but I was sick worried and I didn't have time to have manners.

Mirajane's eyes widened at the sight of Erza. "S-she's.. soaking wet!" She whispered. She looked so frightened, it surprised me.

"W-why? Is this supposed to be as serious as I think it is?"

"Yes!" Mirajane shouted back at me. "What did you do to her?!" She said, as she took Erza away from me. She carried Erza on her own, and surprisingly, she didn't need any help. She laid her down the bed, her angry face turning gentle. "Didn't you hear me?!" She furrowed her eyebrows again.

"I-I.. we kinda cut classes-" I was cut off by Mirajane. "Why?!"

"B-because..." I stuttered. I didn't know whether I could tell her that Erza was crying, but for all I knew, Erza and Mirajane were best of friends. So I told her.

"Because she was crying, and I don't know why." There was lack of information, but Mirajane seemed to understand.

"Erza never cries.. unless it's something very serious."

I did see it coming, it was obvious enough for me that Erza's a strong person. She's not the kind to vent out her emotions almost immediately. But to see her in such a weak state..

"She usually keeps it in until she explodes.." Mirajane finished her statement.

The two of us didn't say a word.

Mirajane, realizing that what I just said wasn't the exact reason why Erza was soaked, asked me again. "Then what happened after?"

"Well - we talked after that, until the bell rang. We didn't go back to class. Then I.. gotahoseandopenedthefaucetandthenIsplasheditonher, " I said it as fast as I could, hoping she wouldn't understand what I said.

"I see. I don't really know what you did. But, Erza has a serious case of trauma from water." My eyes widened... so that was why she fainted.

"What?!" I shouted. "But how?!"

"I don't know either, but when Erza wakes up, don't come for me for help.."

She paused.

"Because she's going to probably beat you up."

_Erza_

Why am I here again? In this.. filthy place. I walked around anyway, knowing that there'll be trouble if I don't keep on moving. As I walked on, I saw a blurred vision of red hair. Hair that looked almost like mine.

I looked at that direction almost immediately, and the running figure was a middle-school girl.

There was no doubt - it was me.

I ran to her - to me, to save her, but I couldn't touch her, nor feel her. It seemed like I was a ghost, and I had no choice but to watch as she tripped and fell, I had to watch her tears roll down her face as she tried to get away in fear. But she didn't, anyway. The other kids caught up.

The bullies were a mix of boys and girls, most of them in adulthood, but some of them probably in high school.

To other people they looked so cool, but to me - to that girl, they were monsters. Compelete, real monsters.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" I shouted at them, but they only grinned at my frightened voice. The boy, who looked like he was 18, grabbed my by my shirt and punched me like it ws nothing, the other girl kicked me in the stomach like a rag doll, the others repeated the same actions.

I was bleeding to death.

Their final act?

They drowned me in the nearby fountain, and left me to rot.

_Jellal_

"Because she's going to probably beat you up."

I was about to react, but I was interrupted by Erza's shout in her sleep. "P-please! Don't hurt me!" She squirmed. Tears started to roll down her face. She started waving her hands up in the air, as if trying to punch somebody back.

Mirajane and I ran to Erza's bed. "What's happening to her?"

"She's having a nightmare." Mirajane simply replied and started to slap Erza.. hard.

"What are you doing?!" I shout at her in confusion.

"I'm trying to wake her senses up." She simply answered. "I can't let her dream any longer. Nightmares are horrible and dangerous."

Mirajane, right after slapping Erza, made her voice sound gentle as she called out her name and said it's going to be okay.

As soon as I saw Erza squinting her eyes open, she quickly started coughing, water coming out of her mouth.

Mirajane calmly started pumping Erza's chest and I just stood there, I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do.

"Can I do anything?" I ask.

"No." She answered in a stern voice that seemed to say, "Just don't talk." So I didn't.

I watched as Mirajane pumped Erza's chest, and after a few seconds, more water started coming out of Erza's mouth.

I couldn't stand there calmly as I watched her cough out water, so I stood by her side and helped her sit up straight as Mirajane patted down her back. Erza finally stopped coughing after a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" I asked, realizing what a stupid question it was. Of course she wasn't okay! Jeez, Jellal, you can be a real idiot sometimes..

I was surprised by her next action. She slapped me - hard.

"I did warn you." Mirajane said, but Erza seemed to ignore her at the moment.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" She shouted at me. "I could've died, you bastard!" She was about to punch me, but I held her wrist, and slowly put it down.

I held her hand, because from experience I knew it calms a person down. "I-I'm really sorry..." I said hesitatingly. I didn't know if I was saying the right words. "I didn't know you had trauma. I really didn't. I know it was my fault, though. I hope you can forgive me." She released my hand almost immediately, I didn't know why. I thought it was calming her down..

"I-it's okay now.. just go away." I was surprised by the words that came out of her mouth, but I did what she said.

I walked away.

_Erza_

".. just go away." I told him. My own words surprised me.

I liked the way his hands held mine. It calmed me down for some reason. His warmth was comforting and addicting.. but why was I rejecting it?

He walked away, anyway, and I thought it was a sign that his apology didn't mean anything, but that's okay.. right? I mean, it didn't really mean much in the first place.

"Erza.." Mirajane called me with caution.

"Sorry about that." I said, facepalming.

"No, it's okay.." Mirajane paused. "But what's up? Jellal told me you were crying -" I cut her off.

"What? I-it's nothing to worry about. I mean reall-"

"Erza, I know you. You can trust me and tell me anything. Go ahead." She said as she held my hand. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Well..." I hesitated, but I thought about what she said and processed it. We've been together through it all, since the gang. Why am I hesitating? She's always been there, up until now. I could even trust her with my life.

So I told her. "It's Gray."

"What about him?"

"He's using Juvia to get over _her_ death."

"What?!"

"I know. That was my exact reaction. I told him it wasn't good, but he's trying to convince me.. even himself, that he's okay now. We both know he's not." I sighed as eyes started to get teary again.

"I-I.." She seemed to be at a loss for words. "He knows better than that! I'll go beat him up now!" She shouted as she walked up to the door, before I grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down, Mirajane. He'll realize soon enough. I've told him what I had to. He still chose to do what's wrong. It's him and only him now." I closed my eyes as my tears fell to the floor. "He doesn't care about us anymore."

Mirajane was so sad, you could just tell by her eyes. And I was, too. Because all this time I thought we were the group that would be together through the good and bad.

"I.. I know how it feels to lose her." Mirajane said slowly, "But why does Gray need to go through this? It's not _just _him.."

"I know.." I simply replied.

We bursted into endless sobs.

_Jellal_

I've listened enough to their conversation to know who I'm supposed to confront. Call me nosy, but I just can't stand Erza crying like that. I had to do something for her.

I walked away, anger in my heart. Because I knew I can't let someone get hurt again. I can't let anyone special to me get sad. And I'll do anything it takes to protect anyone.

As I walked downstairs, I hear the bell ring for our recess break. _Perfect timing_, I thought. I waited outside our classroom until the teacher went out and walked down the stairs. I walked in, seeing Gray happily talking with his friends. Like nothing happened.

"You bastard," I said in an uncontrollable anger. "What the fuck did you do to Erza to make her cry?!" I grabbed him by the collar, my fist ready to attack.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I punched him at this point, and he punched back.

"You're the reason she cried, aren't you?" I shouted while we were fighting. But all I can hear were the screams surrounding us.

I could hear Natsu's voice telling us to calm our balls, but I didn't. Not until he falls asleep from getting beaten up. "Yeah, I was the reason she was crying!"

His friends gasped and Wendy was asking what was happening. But we had no time to explain, because we were going to fight for our lives right then and there.

"So what? It's not like you're supposed to care!" He shouted at me.

"I care about her, but you obviously don't!" I shouted before he threw another punch at me.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted at us. "Natsu, help me hold them back," I heard her shout to Natsu.

Natsu hugged me around the waist, as Lucy did the same to Gray. But it wasn't enough for us.

I forced Natsu's arms to let go of me and the bastard did the same with Lucy, and we fought on, and on, and on.

Until somebody decided to show up.

"What's happening here?!"

"E-Erza.."

**Author's Note**

Yay! Finally updated after so many days. I was on vacation for a week so I had to rush this whole thing, I hope you understand :c

I'm going to try and make the next part much, much longer and better than this one, because I know it sucks :P

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

xx


	11. Chapter 4: The Past (Part II)

**Chapter 4: The Past**

**Part II: Kiss Me Slowly**

_3rd Person_

"E-Erza..." The two boys muttered under their breath as they say her name.

It wasn't guilt, nor fear that caused them to say this. It was shame. Shame that they weren't acting like what they were supposed to. Shame because they disappointed _their _one and only..

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you?!" The redhead shouted at the both of the young men.

Erza, now unsure what to say or how to react, ran away in tears. And at that moment, silence filled the whole classroom. Even the crowd around Gray and Jellal weren't talking.

Yet the voice of the bluenett broke the ice.

"I'm going after her, all of you stay here, including you," he pointed at Gray, "moron."

_Jellal_

I started running off, ignoring Gray's words, which I quote, "Fuck you too, you stupid piece of shit!"

I still kept running, chasing Erza. I didn't have an exact clue where she was going, but I saw a faint figure which obviously was her running towards to the left.

From then on, I just kept following my insincts, wishing that they were right, and I was lead to the girls bathroom..

Outside of it, anyway. Erza locked the door, so I couldn't get in. Not that I wanted to. But if I had to do something to make her feel better, and this is the only thing I could do.. I'd do it.

So I knocked on her door. "Please Erza, let me in and explain everything.. please." I pleaded so badly.

"Shut up! I thought you actually understood, you know, that maybe somehow someone actually knows. But ha-ha, I guess joke's on me, because you don't!" I hear her muffled sobs as she tried to hide them. She paused for a long time.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she let out a laugh. That.. sad kind of laugh. The kind that's humorless.

"I don't know why I'm crying, actually. Maybe it's because I expected you to just listen. I expected someone to just care.. just for once."

There was silence in the air.

"I'm violent, and reckless, and you know that, don't you? And maybe you're that type too. But I expected something from you that I never had for anyone else. To just... just don't do anything and just.. hear me out, you know?" Suddenly her sobs stopped coming. "Because nobody ever listens. I'm always the one listening..

"I always have to be strong, to stand up. And I can't be weak. And I can only get my emotions out by fighting with undeniable strength. But I can't cry in front of anyone, or else they'll think I've fallen down. That I can never stand up again. It's hard to keep up with everybody's expectations, not that you'd know how that feels."

I cut her off.

"I know how it feels. Believe me, I do."

I looked down. We continued to be silent for a few moments, and nobody seemed to bother us. So I stayed and waited.

And I was falling asleep.

_"You're always right."_

_"That's not true. In my own clumsy way, I live my life to the 's all.."_

_"Erza.." Why.. why was she.. crying?_

_"I thought I'd never see you again." She said as she wiped away her tears._

_I didn't know what to say._

_She cupped my face, and I didn't know what exactly was going on. But I felt something so strong, so strange. My heart was beating wildly._

_"Jellal.." Her tears started to flow, and it was all it took to make me realize something._

_I love her._

_I love her more than my own life, more than anything else in the world. I'm living for her. And there's no way I can stop these feelings._

_I slowly wiped her tears away. I didn't want to see her in that state. I'm willing to give up anything just to make her happy again._

_Without any more words, we started leaning in. Much, much closer until we felt our skin tingle as they touched each other. Our lips were a centimeter away, until.._

_Erza_

"Why didn't I kiss her?!"

"Oy!" I suddenly pushed Jellal as I woke him up. "What the hell are you dreaming about?!" Suddenly Jellal's eyes were wide open, and as he heard what I said..

"W-What are you talking about.. nothing!" He blushed as he played with his fingers.

"You're not a good liar. Drop the act." I crossed my arms and sat down. "How long did you wait for me to come out?" I asked trying to stop my face from being red. It was concerning me. If he already fell asleep, he must've waited a long time.

"That's not important." He smiled sincerely, yet suddenly he straightened up.

"Er.. I'm.. sorry for what I did. Really."

I only sighed. "How did you know it was Gray?"

This time he kept his mouth shut, hesitatingly opened it, then shut it again. "Seriously? Just spill it. I've already seen you beat up Gray, you can't run away." I encouraged him.

"Fine.." he closed his eyes. "I heard your conversation with Mirajane."

"I see." I said, not knowing to react. I expected that anyway. Besides, how else would he find out?

We didn't say a word to each other for a couple minutes, but honestly, it didn't feel awkward. The silence felt.. comforting in a way.

Not noticing, I seemed to be falling asleep. Not that I can't help it, I mean, I have been crying for a whole morning.

So I just went with what my body wants.

Which obviously, was sleep.

_Jellal_

I was falling asleep again, until something hit my shoulder's softly.

"What the-" I was cut off. It was Erza, seemed like she was about to take a nap on my shoulder. I grinned as I saw her angelic face. "You're prettier when you're not angry, you know.." She blushed, and my grin grew wider.

I laid my head on hers, anyway.

"What? You're sleepy too?" Erza asked.

"Yeah.."

"After that nap?" She laughed at me. "You're a sleepyhead."

"Hell yeah I am, so what?" We both laughed. There really was nothing to laugh out, but this feeling, this moment seemed so nice.

"Hey.. actually.. did you um, listen to my conversation with Mirajane? The whole thing?" She said out of the blue.

"No.. why'd you ask?"

"Nothing.." she looked down. It was obvious she was lying.

But I decided to let it go. "If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. But I'm always here to listen."

"I know." She smiled.

Erza laid on my shoulders once again, and I laid on her head.

And in a heartbeat, we were both asleep.

_**MEANWHILE**_

_Gray_

"That.. asshole!" I shouted in frustration. "Where does he think he's going?!" I was about run, until Natsu held me back.

"If there's anyone I can trust right now, after everything I heard.. it's Jellal. Let him go. He can understand anyone better than anyone else." He closed his eyes.

"You did something to Erza, didn't you?"

I stared at Natsu in disbelief. He's never been as angry like this before.

I didn't say anything else.

"You know it, don't you? You know why Erza was like that. I know you do, I can tell by looking into your eyes. But it seems like you don't care about her, like you just care about yourself."

"Yeah, I do know what's happening." I simply replied. "But you don't have the right to threaten me or judge me. Because you don't know why this is happening, don't you? So why don't you just shut up for once?!" I bursted out, I was ready to take him on.

Natsu was about to punch me, but Lucy hugged him from behind. "Natsu!"

"You're lucky Lucy's here right now to stop me. But if she wasn't, you'd just be a piece of dead meat." He turned away.

"Yeah right, maybe you're just not man enough." I bragged, and he only growled back at me.

Then the bell rang.

_Jellal_

_Our lips were a centimeter away from each other until.._

_I pushed her away. Because it was wrong, and I knew it._

_"I.. I have a fiance."_

_"What?!" She shouted in disbelief, but quickly tried to calm herself down. "Oh no, I.. uh, I wasn't thinking! It was my fault!"_

_"No.. it was mine." I told her._

_I hated seeing her like this, making her hope like this. But I had to let it go. I had to let __**her **__go. Because she deserves someone better than I am._

'Why didn't you kiss her!' I shouted inside of me. I had no control of what was happening in my dream, but I knew I should've kissed her. She really wanted it, and I did, too. And I did what I had to do.

I grabbed her, and put her lips on mine.

...Not noticing the fact that I was now awake and I actually did it in reality.

_Erza_

I woke up as the bell rang, realizing I've fallen asleep on Jellal's shoulder, but it didn't really bother me since I realized he was laying on my head, sleeping, too.

"Oy, Jellal! Wake up, it's our break already! C'mon, let's get something to eat." I said for the nth time. He was having a deep sleep, but I was hungry as hell.

"C'mon! I'm starv-" I tried to say again, but I was cut off.

Jellal suddenly grabbed me and kissed me.. on the lips. The strange thing is..

I willingly kissed him back. His mouth was warm, and his lips.. were so soft. We continued to kiss, not caring about the world. He cupped my face and I cupped his. The kiss had become deeper as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't know how, but we managed to stand up as we were kissing, and he held me closer as he hugged me by the waist.

We didn't end the kiss until what seemed like an hour. We were practically running out of breath..

As we realized what the hell just happened, we stared at each other's eyes.

And for some reason, we kept on going, and kissed each other over, and over, and over again.

**Author's Note**

Uuuuuuugh! I know this is lame and idk really bad. I know I sucked at the transitions of the scene and if there's anything confusing please notify me so I can make it clearer!

Anyway I felt like giving everybody some feels today, so here they are! MWAHAHAHA

I know the kissing scenes sucked but just admit it, you liked reading them. I don't write smut though *poker face*

I hope all of you enjoyed it! :3

xx


	12. Chapter 4: The Past (Part III)

**Chapter 4: The Past**

**Part III: The Calling**

_Jellal_

As her lips touched mine.. fireworks seemed to happen inside of me. And for a strange reason, they were like drugs.. I wanted more.

I kissed her much more passionately, and she returned the favor back.

I couldn't tell how many minutes, hours or days have passed, but nothing else mattered except her. It was a world with just me and her.

_Erza_

I was now on top of him, and needless to say it was awkward like hell. But a feeling came to me. The feeling of hunger for him. I didn't know what it exactly was, but what we were doing was wrong, yet it still felt right.

It was strange. Like there's another person inside of you telling you what to do. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it, but it felt like I had to.

I felt my hands move on their own as they searched frantically for the buttons on Jellal's shirt and removed them one by one, and it was happening all too fast.

I felt Jellal untucking my blouse out of my skirt and removing it, too, as I did the same to him.

But something stopped me.

I heard footsteps coming closer to us.

Somehow, we managed hiding to the girl's bathroom, hearing each footstep come closer.

We kept on kissing anyway, and I got to untightening his belt and pulling his pants down, until..

"Erza.. and Jellal?!"

"Mirajane!" I shouted as my eyes widened. I immediately buttoned up blouse, as Jellal pulled up his pants and put back his shirt on, both of us with red faces.

Without saying another word, Mirajane grabbed my hand. "I trusted you with her! But you took advantage of her, you dick!" Mirajane started running out of the bathroom, her grasp on me getting tighter, and I saw her face turn into something not her.

We ended up in an abandoned room, panting, trying to catch up with our breath.

"What the hell was that about Erza?! Did you even know what you were doing?! You were out there with Jellal, and you were almost there! With a guy you didn't even know for a month! Damn it, Erza! Did you know how everybody was worried about you?! And for the love of everyone here, Natsu trusted you with Jellal, that you'll get better, that maybe he'll make you feel better, even I trusted him, and I trusted you! But I guess that all went to waste, didn't it?! Because all I fucking saw was you undressing that asshole, and your blouse on the floor, and what? The two of you almost doing that." I was on the verge of crying. I was tired.. and emotional.. and.. just depressed. I didn't know what I was doing..

"Look, I know this is hard, but please.. don't take your emotions out on something that you'll regret. I just don't want you to hurt yourself. And I didn't want you to.. do things you really don't want to do. We talked about this before, right?"

"I know.." My tears started to fall down, one by one. "I know.. and I'm sorry if I was making everyone worried. I just didn't know how to feel, and what to do. I just.. feel so empty right now. I just want to go home."

Mirajane started crying too. "You've.. grown so much, Erza.. so much more than before.." She put on a smile. "I'm sorry you have to go through this.. and that I wasn't always there. But now I'm here, okay? I'll be your savior again. I'll take you home." She offered a hand,

and I accepted it. "You really are my long lost sister, Mirajane." I said as I hugged her tightly. "I love you.."

_Natsu_

I went home after school, no longer waiting for Erza. I knew she needed her space. And I trusted Jellal enough to know he's a good guy, and he'll never hurt her. But for some reason I've been feeling bad the whole afternoon, with a little reassurance from Lucy, I did get through.. but now..

"Natsu, open the damn door!"

"Alright, alright, calm your balls grandpa!" I shouted back. Sometimes, old people can really get moody for some reason. Although it doesn't really bother me anymore, I'm used to it.

I opened the door only to see a silver-haired girl waiting.

"Mirajane?"

"Hey.." She smiled. "Can I talk to your granddad for a sec?"

"Eto.." I scratched my head. What were they exactly going to talk about? "Well, okay, you can wait on the couch, I'll just call him up." I forced a smile.

"Thanks."

As I called my granddad down, I thought about what Mirajane was exactly here for. It was obvious she didn't want to tell me about it, just by looking at her face. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to listen to their conversation.

I pretended to go upstairs back to my room, but I sat down on the hidden part of the staircase, where I can still hear their voices.

"Uncle.. I'm going to be straightforward. Can Erza stay at my house for a while?" Huh?!

"Why, exactly?"

"Erza is not in a very good condition right now.. and I believe it's best for her to get some space. And if you don't mind, can she be absent in school as well? Until she's ready, that is."

"What's happening at school?"

Damn it, I knew it was gonna come to this at some point.

"Eto.. Erza just hasn't been in good terms with some people. And she's at that stage of teenage years, being confused and finding out who she really is. I'm sure you can understand, sir. All she needs is some space. And no need to worry, Erza is safe with me."

There was silence in the air for a few minutes.

"Yes, yes. I do understand. If this makes my precious granddaughter feel better, then this must be the best for her right now. I will allow you to take her into your custody until she's ready. As long as I can still see her face every day, knowing that she really is okay." I can almost see grandpa nodding at his own words.

"I will make it possible, sir. The two of you can see each other through videochat, but I will still have to see if that's okay with her."

"I don't care if she's okay or not okay with it. Just send me something to prove that she's alive and well every day, that's enough for me."

There was a pause, but was quickly broken by Mirajane. "Well, that settles it then." I hear her stand up. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Mister Makarov. And uh, I'll come to pick up Erza's things tomorrow. Have a good day." I hear the door open and her walking away.. there was only silence, it was obvious enough that grandpa didn't like the idea, but that's all he can do right now. Trust Erza like he always did.

I didn't know how to react to the things I've heard. Did Gray really take that much effect on her? Or maybe something bad happened with Jellal?

I had so many questions.. yet no answers.

_Erza_

It's been three days since I've been gone from school and home, and I don't know if I'm ready yet. Mirajane told me not to think about it, and just rest as much as I want.

Most of them at school probably thought I was not going to school because of what just happened with Gray (and maybe made rumors), but it's not just that..

A day later after what happened with.. well, Jellal.. my dreams became more vivid and real. And it disturbed me of how real it was. Like there was another world. I was taught that the only world that exists is where I live. Because there is no proof of any other, so why should I believe?

It was because I've seen it myself.

Every night I go to sleep I feel myself transfer to another world. And I feel every single thing in that world. I still feel me. I know I was there.. and I was alive and I can control what I do. It wasn't scripted. It was.. a whole different.. universe..?

"Erza~" Mirajane's voice awakened me from my thoughts. "School's over." She smiled. "Everything good?"

Like always, I lied. "Yeah.. everything's good." No really, everything's great. Just some fuzzy memories from my past that I've been trying to figure out for more than a decade, still without any clue, and dealing with an asshole whose name is Gray, and not to mention, thinking about facing a guy I almost... well..

Yeah, everything is so great, totally.

"I know it's not going good." Mirajane sat down with me on the bed. "I'm not gonna push you to tell me anything, but you can always trust me."

"I know." I sighed and laid on the bed. "I just.. don't know what to do."

"What exactly are we talking about?"

"..." I didn't know whether to tell her or not, but these dreams were bugging me. It was like they're asking to be found out, what they really mean..

"Will you promise not to think of me as insane?"

"Erza, we've gone through many things. And you expect me to think of you as insane?" She's got a point, but still..

"I'll think about it." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled again.

I knew somehow, sooner or later I'd have to tell someone about these.. dreams. They're calling me. They need me.. but I still lack something. I lack someone who's willing enough to find out what they really mean.

**Author's Note**

Okay whatever I know this chapter sucks ugh okay hate me all you want

I've been trying to make the scene much more.. detailed and something the readers can feel, I bet I did the worst job ever.

This might just be a draft for this part, and also.. I might not update again after this since I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, honestly. I will have to plot OVER again and try to make things go smoothly as possible for chapters 5 and up. I hope you enjoyed reading my story, as I enjoyed writing them, too~

Thank you for supporting me through all this shitty chapters I've been writing, and thank you for taking the effort to vote and to comment, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. Like, you don't even know. I smile widely like a little psycho in front of my laptop when I read your comments and see the votes go up~

Thank you also, for the number of reads! I can't believe I reached more than 4,000! :) So thanks, really~ I love you all! UKASLDJANSDKASD I even almost cried tears of joy like seriously guys I was at a hotel casually checking on my account AND I SEE 4000+ READS OMFG

Yeah well needless to say, I was fangirling.

Anyway, I hope to see you all guys soon~ Much love! xx *creys*


End file.
